Discovered
by 957
Summary: Sakura discovers she has a kekkei genkai, the Maindokontorooru. With it, she becomes a powerful individual. What happens when evil forces try to take her  and it  away? Especially when Sasuke has formed a crush on this new Sakura?


Discovered

Summary: Sakura discovers that she has a kekkei genkai, the Maindokontorooru. With it, she becomes a powerful individual. What happens when evil forces try to take her – and it – away? Especially when Sasuke has formed a crush on this new Sakura?

SET WITHOUT SASUKE GOING [YET, SAKURA HAS BECOME APPRENTICE

Chapter 1

"Naruto, against me. Sakura, you spar with Sasuke."

Sakura let out a squeal of delight. She would be sparring with her lifetime crush! It was a chance to prove that she wasn't useless, like he probably thought her. Well, the crush had lessened considerably, but she still felt that affection from the old days. She hadn't given up on him completely yet.

Sasuke stormed over to Kakashi. "You know how weak she is," he hissed. "She will only bring me down."

Kakashi looked at him sternly, however stern a single, lazy eye can be. "She has certainly been improving. Give her a chance. Stop underestimating everyone you see."

Sasuke was about to protest, but Kakashi had already walked away with an unrivaled calmness to the shouting, hyperactive Naruto. He snorted. What a stupid team he had been stuck with.

"Hi Sasuke-kuunnn!" Sakura squealed as Sasuke walked over to her, hands stuffed into pockets, and took a battle stance.

"You better not be centered on that," he growled at her. "I'm not going easy on you."

Sakura, with her smartness and all, knew through her obsession of the raven-haired prodigy and his vicious statement that he wasn't going to hurt her _too _badly. He wouldn't just use all his skills, either. Just enough to exercise what needed to be honed. Which, knowing the totally hot and cool genius (Haha…hot and cool… you get my meaning.), wasn't much. She giggled again, softly, before slowly and hesitantly drawing a kunai. She didn't want to be fighting her all-time crush, even if it was just a "friendly" spar". It seemed utterly wrong, but this was the ninja world, and Sasuke already said he wasn't going easy.

He charged, onyx eyes blank. Apparently he hadn't thought her good enough to activate his Sharingan. She felt a little offended, completely forgetting the fact that he didn't use it often unless battling a dangerous opponent. Which she was not.

Sakura was determined on proving to him that she wasn't just a useless lump. She had been training a lot over the past months, in hopes of being acknowledged to Sasuke. She improved, but he just didn't see it. She had even become Tsunade's, the Hokage, apprentice.

She drew back her fist and punched the dirt-packed ground beneath her, feeling satisfaction when it cracked the landscape in half. The crack rapidly headed towards Sasuke, who looked surprised.

_And that's not all._ Sakura seemed to disappear to Sasuke's eyes. He cursed. He _had_ underestimated her.

"Surprise." A heavy kick directed towards his back. With superhuman reflexes, Sasuke turned, the foot hooking him on the shoulder with much less force. He caught her foot and swung her around, finally letting go. She rammed into a tree some yards away, with a sickening crack. Sasuke winced slightly, but then saw the pink-haired figure turn into a log. He felt the air knocked out of him as he was slugged in the stomach. He doubled over, but caught a surprised Sakura on her next hit. Sasuke made a sideways slash with his kunai, which she parried with a firm grip and block of her own kunai.

They slid back, slinging weapons at each other. The flying weaponry countered each other, until one shuriken managed to brush Sakura on her unprotected arm, leaving a trace of red. She cried in pain.

Sasuke saw his chance. He charged again, flicking out a kunai, and ax kicked her, purposely avoiding the vital areas. She coughed blood, and he brought the kunai to her throat threateningly. Surprised was he when she gripped his wrist tightly and snapped it. Then Sakura reached her hold to his arm, where she wrenched him off. The kunai dropped.

Sasuke drew away, hissing in pain, surprise, and fury. How did she get so good?

Sakura noticed his pause. Summoning her strength and forgetting that she ever had a crush on the guy, she ran forward while pelting Sasuke's left with some shuriken. Instead of dodging and moving to the right as she'd hoped, he deflected them all with his kunai, left-handed. His right hand had been rendered almost useless. Sakura cursed. _Come on, move, move, move!_ She had concentrated her next hit to land at a certain position, and it wouldn't do to have him _not_ move and mess up her plan. She slung a further two kunai, which he also deflected.

_Argh… move, move, move, move, move, MOVE!_ She felt an odd twitching feeling in her eye. As if in slow motion, Sasuke stood rigid, then slid to the right. Sakura felt a strange surge of relief, but then horror as she realized, if her hit landed… it wouldn't be too pretty of a sight.

She tried to stop it, but her chakra-enhanced fist still met his stomach, though with less force than what she originally intended. Even so, Sasuke coughed up blood. He felt too surprised to comprehend that Haruno Sakura, one of his devoted fangirls and weak (so he thought) teammate, had managed to defeat him in a spar.

He was too busy trying to figure out that surge of blue that flashed in her eyes.

Kakashi and Naruto walked over, the blonde panting heavily, with twigs in his ruffled hair, and dirt smeared over his orange jumpsuit. Both males were sweating, however slight. Kakashi looked as casual as ever.

Naruto jumped at the sight of them. "Kakashi-sensei! Did Sasuke just get his ass whipped in a spar?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. This was new – and quite interesting. "Yes, how did it happen?" he asked.

Sakura looked hurt. "Do you all really think I am and always will be the weak, useless little kunoichi who needs protecting?" The males winced at this.

Suddenly she remembered Sasuke. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she squeaked as she began to heal his wrist.

"Alright, training's over for today." Kakashi announced when Sakura had finished. Sasuke muttered a grudging thanks. Her healing abilities had prevented him from having to go to the hospital, several times.

"Don't leave yet," Kakashi said to their already leaving backs. "Sasuke, come here for a moment."

He squeezed what had happened out of the grumbling Uchiha, and then began thinking hard. "Sakura, will you come with me to the Hokage tower? The rest of you, dismissed," he added to Naruto and Sasuke's questioning glances.

Kakashi left the pink-haired kunoichi in the waiting room while he entered Tsunade's office. She was snoozing away, an empty bottle of sake held loosely in her hand. She was sprawled over a mess of paperwork.

"Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi said respectfully, after viewing the sight with some amusement. The groaning mass shifted, then she raised her head.

"What is it?"

"It's about Sakura." Immediately the blonde sat up straight, eyes still half-closed as she blindly fumbled with some documents. "Yes? Go on. She hasn't been hurt, has she?"

"No. In fact, she beat Uchiha Sasuke in a spar." This ignited Tsunade's attention. She leaned forward as Kakashi related the match, including the flash of blue Sasuke had seen. "It might have been a trick of the eye, or anything, really, but I felt a need to investigate farther into this. After all, it's not too often someone can beat Sasuke in a spar, not to mention a genin kunoichi. No offense intended."

Tsunade nodded carefully, scanning through her files. "I think I have a detailed document in the Haruno clan. Hold on for a minute."

Sakura, from her place behind the door, eavesdropping, nearly dropped. She was from a clan?

"Apparently," Tsunade continued after a minute of rustling, "Only few ninjas in this clan are gifted with this kekkei genkai. One or two in every something generations." Kakashi sweatdropped as Tsunade rambled on. She wasn't paying attention to some of the more specific details. "It's in the eyes, like the Sharingan and Byakugan. Called the 'Maindokontorooru'. The user's eyes turn blue, with a lightning stripe down the middle. The pupil is pink. Pink veins run from it. Sound familiar?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Never heard anything like it, but it fits along the lines of what Sasuke described. What does it do?"

"It's a mind-control thing. The user can control the victim under certain situations, under a certain level of mastering, and can do more, under certain circumstances. I don't have a lot of information on what it can do, as you see," Tsunade said as Kakashi sweatdropped again. "This is one of the rarer bloodline limits."

"Do you want to test it out?"

Tsunade nodded grimly. "Let's see what Sakura's kekkei genkai can do."

Sakura looked up, surprised. She had a bloodline limit?

"Alright, Sakura." They were in an empty training ground, Tsunade and Sakura alone. "I want you to focus chakra into your eyes, and really concentrate." Sakura nodded, before taking a stance and closing her eyes. She carefully pushed chakra into her eyes, feeling a bit confused and left out, but staying quiet. After a moment of silence, she opened them, and to Tsunade's surprise, satisfaction, and curiousness, there were the blue eyes. They looked a bit intimidating.

"That's good, Sakura," she called when she found her apprentice to be writhing, apparently struggling to keep it up. She proceeded to tell her about her unknown ability. They tried some stuff with it, seeing if it actually worked and if it was an accident when Sasuke moved or not. Tsunade saw that the force was a weak. Never mind that, she would train her student into she mastered the Maindokontorooru, despite her limited knowledge of it. She would do some research.

Hours later, Sakura returned to her home feeling giddy and excited. She had a kekkei genkai! Wouldn't Mother be surprised!

A/N: so… a bit strange, yes… tell me if you like it. This is before the chuunin exams, but they spend/spent more time before doing the exams. Sasuke will probably not go to Orochimaru.

plus...the end with the 'Mother' thing... its a joke. relax.

So… please review!


End file.
